Ring of Confidence
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: Tavros is getting his first piercing and is nervous as hell about it. Gamzee does his best to calm him down. (human!stuck)


**This time, it's GamTav! :D I love PBJ ^^ Anyway, despite what the picture shows, this is a human!stuck drabble. :)**

**Tavros Nitram and Gamzee Makara both belong to Andrew Hussie, creator of homestuck. If they were mine, I would have gotten them together already :P  
**

* * *

"G-Gamzee, I-I don't know about this-"

"Aw, man. There ain't no need for worryin'. It ain't gonna hurt a bit. I promise."

"I-I don't not trust you on that. In fact, it's more of quite the opposite of that, actually. But um, I asked Dave a-and even his older brother. A-and they told me it hurts um, as they said themselves 'like a sonovabitch'."

"Bro, they don't know what they're talkin' 'bout. Fuck, their first time was motherfuckin' different from how yours is gonna be."

"Again, I don't not believe you. I just- I don't think this-"

"Bro. D'you trust me?"

Wide, frightened eyes drifted upward to the gangly male hovering above him, his breath coming out fast and heavy as though he'd just ran a marathon without stopping. Tavros was silent for just a second as he stared up at Gamzee, who was all chill grins and white clown face paint that only made him look more high than he probably already was. The smaller boy nodded at his friend (or possibly boyfriend? It was difficult for him to know) and gulped hard, trying and failing miserably at trying to calm himself down.

Gamzee patted Tavros' hand reassuringly. "Then trust me when I say that this ain't gonna hurt one motherfuckin' bit," he drawled out with a slow chuckle, shaking his messy dark hair from his face. Tavros attempted a smile but it came out nervous and tiny.

"But you said yours hurt a-a lot, too. I-I can't handle pain, Gamzee; y-you know that," he stammered, wanting to be brave, but unable to. The room they were in certainly wasn't helping matters, either; the pictures of severed heads dripping blood on the walls, the bones arranged in what seemed to be some kind of satanic ritual offerings. It was all creeping the Taurus out and the haze of smoke coming from the incense wasn't helping, either. Add in Tavros' fear of needles, and the very thought of getting a nipple piercing was making him ready to dead-out faint.

"You'll be motherfuckin' fine, Tavbro. I'm here, ain't I? I won't let Dimi hurt'cha. You know I won't," Gamzee assured his lover just as the looming chunk of a man entered the room, all tattoos and piercings and muscle shirt. A typical piercing artist, really. Tavros glanced over to Dimi, who was baring his golden teeth to him in a grotesque grin, as if it was meant to be comforting. It only made Tavros shrink back, half tempted to bolt out of the chair and run out of the building. However, having legs that didn't work denied the boy of that pleasure and so, he had to stay in the massive dentist-like chair.

"You scared, Nitram?" Dimitri asked in his heavy Russian accent, chuckling softly as he went to the small table beside the chair and sifting through the equipment on the metal tray, humming something as he did. "No worries. Nipple will be done and over with in a second. I've many satisfied customers."

Gamzee nodded in agreement, his languid grin still on his face as he ruffled Tavros' hair affectionately. "Hell yeah. Lots'a my friends come here for the shit. 'Nfact, I'm just about done savin' up for another motherfuckin' piercing. Dimi suggested one down on my coc-"

"Ah, I-I get it!" Tavros cut him off, face dark red with embarrassment, squirming around as best he could in the seat, eyes darting between the sharp utensils the burly man was sifting through and his boyfriend. "I-I guess it won't be so bad if s-so many people have good service from here, right? I mean, it looks shady around here, but m-maybe the goods people come for are better than I think?"

Gamzee beamed, happy that his disable friend seemed to be getting more acceptable to the idea of the whole situation. "There yah go, my adorable boyfriend," he said with delight, leaning in to nuzzle their noses together; Tavros laughed softly, momentarily distracted by the pleasant sensation, but then yelped a bit when he noticed Dimitri coming over with a large needle gun, ring already in place for the piercing. Gamzee took heed to the shaking the younger male was beginning and held his hand comfortingly, squeezing gently with a grin. "Now let's get this miracle goin' on! Tavbro, I guarantee you're gonna look a million times sexier with this. Just promise me you ain't gonna let no other guy touch this other than me. We cool on that?"

"U-uh- yeah; yeah, s-sure," Tavros stumbled, eyes locked on the piercing gun as Dimitri loomed over him now, looking fearful and like a baby huddled in a corner ready to cry. The piercing master raised Tavros' shirt just enough for him to get a good hold of his nipple, his golden grin still on his face even as Tavros nervously returned it.

"Alright. Here's it comes," Dimitri warned, lowering the gun to position it around Tavros' chest; but the Taurus was shaking and wriggling around too much for him to do anything properly. Sighing heavily, Gamzee's friend gave the Capricorn a silent look; the lanky male got the hint and nodded, shifting around so he was sitting on the chair under Tavros' legs, hands on his thighs. Tavros jumped at the sudden contact, gasping, and looked down, blush returning to his face.

" Just take the chill in the air, bro," Gamzee suggested with a low chuckle, rubbing his partner's legs even though the other male couldn't feel it. "There ain't nothin' to be scared of! It's just a little pinch and then it's over and you got yerself a sexy piercing!"

Despite his reassuring, lax words, Tavros still didn't look calmed and Gamzee grinned more, leaning down and began to press soft kisses to the flat and toning stomach that belonged to his boyfriend, hands still holding onto the hips. Tavros yelped once again, breath going faster, but for an entirely different reason than nervousness this time.

"G-Gam…" Tavros breath out, his face dark red as he resisted a moan at the feather light tongue on his tanned skin. Gamzee said nothing; only continued to shower the body in front of him with kisses and gentle nips. It was meant as a distraction so Dimitri could properly give Tavros the piercing; it worked as the brown-haired teen wasn't thinking as Gamzee went on with his kisses and hands. Dimitri wasn't even bothered by it; hell, he'd seen much worse than just a guy helping his boyfriend down by kissing his stomach. _Much_ worse than that. Dimitri didn't give a shit, to be honest. Whatever worked to let him do his own work.

It was when the man was ready to actually press down on the gun so the ring would go through Tavros' nipple, that Gamzee gave the boy a better distraction. The clown-faced male dipped his tongue into Tavros' navel, causing the younger boy to gasp again, and then lowered his hands to the belt buckle, as though prepared to undo it and then the pants.

Tavros figured out a part of what Gamzee was trying to do and his eyes flew open with mortification. "G-Gamzee-!" he exclaimed, ready to stop his friend from going through with his plan, but when he sat up, he was met with two grinning faces. Blinking, Tavros slowly understood what had happened and trailed his head down to look at his chest.

Sure enough, there was a small ring piercing dangling from a perk, but red, nipple, looking as though it had always belonged there. Gamzee laughed softly and slid his hands away from the pants button and belt, grinning widely with delight and pride. A smile slowly formed on Tavros' lips, and he glanced up to his companion, a similar look on his own face.

"See, bro? Told you it wasn't nothin' but a quick pinch. And here you were, freakin' the fuck over something so simple. What you think, my motherfucker?" Gamzee asked, untangling himself from Tavros' legs and standing, dark blue admiring the piercing as well. Letting a small laugh escape, Tavros nodded as Dimitri brought his wheelchair over, being careful as he tugged his shirt back down.

"Y-yeah. I uh… I think I can get used to it. Do you like it, Gamzee?" he asked, looking up to the Capricorn eagerly, but still a touch nervous. Gamzee helped ease the boy into his wheelchair before leaning down and kissing him affectionately.

"Bro, you can't imagine the shit we can think of for this thing once it stops hurtin'. That's to say- I think you look mighty good with that ring on yah."

Tavros blushed a bit at the implication Gamzee meant and even _giggled_, smiling widely as they exited the building and chattered on about the nipple ring. Tavros had to admit; with the piercing, he felt just a bit more… confident. He couldn't wait to tell- or rather, _show_- Gamzee that when they got home.


End file.
